


As piores mudanças

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela ainda se lembra da Morgana que havia ido parar em uma masmorra por a defender há poucos anos atrás</p>
            </blockquote>





	As piores mudanças

Ela ainda se lembra da Morgana que havia ido parar em uma masmorra por a defender há poucos anos atrás, a Morgana para quem ela costumava colher flores apenas para fazer com que ela sorrisse por um momento, e como ela costumava a tocar com carinho com suas mãos macias quando não havia mais ninguém por perto.

Sãos as mãos de Morgana que mais surpreendem Gwen quando ela a encontra de novo.

Seu rosto não estava tão diferente assim, mas as suas mãos sim, mais ásperas, mais duras. Ela podia parecer como era antes, mas as mãos revelavam que ela tinha mudado. Aquelas eram mãos de quem teve que trabalhar, mãos de fazer poções e lutar com espadas, mãos de uma bruxa. O sorriso parecia o mesmo em termos de movimento, mas agora não havia nenhuma doçura nesse, parecia como se fosse um predador mostrando seus dentes para assustar a sua presa.


End file.
